Kuroko Tetsuya i magiczne pokolenie
by NessLuthien
Summary: Historia postaci z Kuroko no Basket jako czarodziei z Hogwartu x) Głównie AoKise i KagaKuro ale wprowadzę też MidoTaka, AkaMura i ImaSaku. Z dedykacją dla Marceliny :3 I dziękuje królikowi za art'a do mojego ficka .
1. Chapter 1

AOMINE  
Byłem zirytowany.  
- Aominecchi, zaczekaj!  
Byłem wkurwiony.  
- Aoooomineeecchi!  
Byłem sfrustrowany do tego stopnia, że przeleciałbym każdą napotkaną laskę. No dobra, nie każdą. Każdą cycatą. A zamiast zaliczania owej cycatej laski w jednym z szkolnych toalet, byłem goniony przez niezwykle irytującego transwestytę, który uwziął się na mnie i nie pozwala zaliczyć numerka.  
- A-o-mi-ne-cchi! – zawołał blondyn. Oh nie, przepraszam za błąd - blondynka. Kise przecież nie zaliczał się do mężczyzn. Jak mógł? I nie mówię tu już o zachowaniu, które nawiasem było płaczliwe i zawsze zmienne, a o jego wyglądzie. Chude długie nogi, idealna cera, długie rzęsy, tlenioną i seksowną (zaraz, zaraz…CO?! )grzywkę oraz twarz bóstwa, za którym szalały tłumy kobiet… i nie tylko. Tak w sumie to nie jestem pewien co do jego płci. Może tak naprawdę jest płaską deską? Podrapałem się w zastanowieniu po głowie i przyśpieszyłem kroku. Trzeba będzie go zmolestować jak nikt nie będzie patrzył. A jak się odkryje coś dziwnego, to można wziąć co swoje. ZARAZ! STOP! O czym ja w ogóle myślę? Czy ja naprawdę myślałem o rozdziewiczaniu Kise? Nie… Nie! To zdecydowanie nie jest na moje nerwy. Szczególnie dzisiaj.  
- Może kiedyś…- zarechotałem drapiąc się po podbródku. Nie! O czym ja znów myślę? To się nigdy nie zdarzy! Eh… Ten dzień będzie bardzo długi….  
- Aominecchi ! - Trzeba pozbyć się tej pijawki…  
MURASAKIBARA  
- Aka-chin, ale mi się naprawdę nie chce… - powiedziałam znudzony - Zróbmy sobie przerwę i coś zjedzmy!  
Poczułem na sobie spojrzenie dwukolorowych tęczówek i mimowolnie zadrżałem. Aka-chin potrafił być naprawdę przerażający. I słodki.  
- Robiliśmy ją pięć minut temu, Atsushi. Chyba nie chcesz mnie zdenerwować ?  
Wybornie słodki. Gdy ziewnąłem przeciągle zobaczyłem niebezpieczny błysk w jego oczach. Aka-chin, kocham Cię prowokować.  
-Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że poświęcam swój cenny czas Puchonowi. A teraz… - wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę i delikatnie przejechał opuszkami palców po moim gardle - Napisz ten referat, a dostaniesz coś słodkiego w nagrodę.  
Słodkie jest czasem najbardziej nieosiągalne, prawda, Aka-chin?  
KAGAMI  
Snape wszedł do gabinetu gniewnym krokiem i usiadł przy biurku. Mrużąc oczy, przyjrzał się całej klasie.  
- A Tetsuya znów nieobecny?! - wysyczał. Rozejrzałem się za Kuroko, ale nie zauważyłem go. Jak zawsze zresztą… I jak tutaj żyć z takim człowiekiem? Myślisz, że jesteś sam, chcesz się rozluźnić, porobić rzeczy, które robi się, jak się jest samemu (bez skojarzeń, proszę), a tu nagle okazuje się, że ten diabeł był cały czas koło ciebie. I co tu poradzić? Trzeba zawsze się pilnować! Stała czujność!  
- Jestem tutaj, profesorze. - podskoczyłem na krześle, słysząc głos przyjaciela tuż obok siebie.  
Odwróciłem głowę i spojrzałem na niebieskowłosego chłopaka, który z kamienną twarzą wpatrywał się w Snape'a, który również wzdrygnął się przestraszony.  
Przestraszenie starego nietoperza to już jest mistrzostwo.  
Jakkolwiek przerażały mnie jego ,,moce ninja", to talentu wkurzania ludzi mu zazdrościłem.  
- Tetsuya! Ile razy mam Ci powtarzać, byś się nie ukrywał na moich zajęciach?! – wrzasnął nauczyciel.  
Będąc tak blisko niego mogłem zobaczyć jak kąciki jego ust lekko się unoszą. Spędzam z nim tyle czasu, że zauważam nawet jego najmniejsze gesty.  
- Przepraszam, profesorze ale ja się nie ukrywam. Byłem tu od początku. – odparł spokojnie. No chyba nie! Przecież się rozglądałem! Nie było go tam! Jeszcze tego brakowało, żebym następnym razem znalazł Kuroko pod prysznicem, kiedy będę się mył! I nawet to nie było by dla mnie zaskoczeniem... On i te jego dziwactwa!  
- Już cicho! Siadaj! Minus pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za wykłócanie się.  
Spojrzenie niebieskich oczu skierowało się w moją stronę i przez krótką chwilę zatonąłem w jego intensywności. Jednak to była tylko chwila. Uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie i poczochrałem mu włosy.  
- Następnym razem zaznacz swoją obecność chrząknięciem, czy coś.  
- Miałem nadzieję, że po tak długiej znajomości nauczyłeś się już rozpoznawać moją obecność. Zawiodłem się, Kagami-kun.  
- Osz ty…! – zacisnąłem rękę na jego głowie i spojrzałem na niego gniewnie.  
- Moja głowa to nie piłka, Kagami-kun, mógłbyś ją puścić?  
- Oi! Kuroko! Jak ty czasem… - wstałem z krzesła i wydarłem się na pół klasy. Ten chłopak potrafił naprawdę wnerwiać ludzi! I jeszcze ten spokojny wyraz twarzy!  
- Taiga! Tetsuya! Widzę, że jesteście ochotnikami do nowego eksperymentu…

Każdy byłby przerażony gdyby został ochotnikiem do tego eksperymentu. Ale kiedy Snape poprowadził nas do osobnego pokoju i spojrzał na nas z nutką litości, byłem przerażony nawet bardziej niż wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem Kuroko! Ten człowiek nigdy nikomu nie współczuje… Co to był za eksperyment? Profesor oparł się o biurko i głęboko westchnął.  
- Żeby potem nie było, to nie jest mój pomysł. Spełniam prośbę dyrektora, a jemu nie można odmówić. Wyznaczyłbym kogo popadnie, najlepiej Daikiego, za te jego wybryki, ale musieliście pokrzyżować moje plany.  
- Zawsze może pan zrezygnować i wziąć Aomine-kun'a - oznajmił ze spokojem Kuroko.  
- Zrobiłbyś nam wielką przysługę, Tetsuya, gdybyś przestał się odzywać nie proszony.  
Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i ponownie poczochrałem niebieskowłosego, zapominając na chwile o naszym problemie.  
- Wtedy Kuroko już w ogóle przestanie się odzywać.  
- To nie było miłe, Kagami-kun.  
Spojrzałem na niego gniewnie i już chciałem mu coś odpowiedzieć gdy profesor rzucił na nas zaklęcie, przywracając do porządku.  
-Powinniście wziąć to na poważnie. Ja bym chyba wolał dożywocie w Azkabanie, niż to.  
Było źle! Cholera! Było naprawdę źle! Jeśli Snape nie rzucał obelg i był w miarę ,,współczujący" -musiało być NAPRAWDĘ źle. Spojrzałem kątem oka na przyjaciela. Zwęził lekko oczy, widocznie się zastanawiając.  
- Według dyrektora tacy ułomni nastolatkowi, jak wy, nie są w stanie zajmować się dziećmi. Co oczywiście jest prawdą. Wam tylko jedno w głowach, a jak już wpadniecie to koniec! Durne bachory. I z powodu waszej durnoty muszę się zajmować takimi sprawami.  
Było coraz gorzej…  
-Jakimi sprawami ?  
-Zajmiecie się magicznie stworzonym dzieckiem. Oczywiście nie będzie ono prawdziwe, ale wszystko będzie wyglądało jak przy normalnym dziecku. Mugole nie zauważyliby różnicy.  
Wmurowało mnie. Albo nie… jeszcze gorzej. Zaliczyłem zgona… i to w pokoju Snape'a. Na jego brudnym dywanie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Kuroko nie zdążył nigdzie zniknąć…  
Spojrzałem w bok i odetchnąłem z ulgą widząc mojego partnera. Zaraz, zaraz…. Cofnijmy się i usuńmy słowo ,,partner".  
- ŻE CO?! – wydarłem się nie będąc już w stanie wytrzymać. Nietoperz tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
- Będziecie się musieli zająć tym dzieckiem, jakby było wasze. A no i w dodatku w pewnym sensie będzie wasze.  
Nasze? Nie… zdecydowanie to dziecko nie będzie NASZE! Pomijając to, że mężczyźni nie mogą mieć dzieci! Chociaż to najmniejszy problem! Nie chcę nawet myśleć o Kuroko jako o żonie! Pokręciłem głową chcąc się uspokoić.  
- Jak t ? – spytałem drżącym głosem.  
- Połączymy wasze geny więc byłoby tak, jakby naprawdę było to wasze dziecko. Gratulacje. Od teraz jesteście rodzicami.  
Oniemiałem i spojrzałem przerażony na Kuroko, który jak zwykle zachowywał kamienną twarz. Jak on to robi? Snape skierował swoją różdżkę w ich kierunku, a następnie ku małemu zawiniątku leżącemu na kanapie. W tej chwili miałem ochotę schować się za Kuroko. Mimo, że byłem świadomy tego, że z moją posturą nic mi to nie pomoże. Niebieskowłosy przysunął się trochę do mnie i skierował na mnie wzrok swoich wielkich oczu.  
- Kagami-kun... - zaczął łagodnie - Nie musisz się niczym martwić. Będziesz dobrą mamą.  
No ja wypraszam sobie! Zacisnąłem pięści z zamiarem rzucenia się na tego bezczelnego kurdupla.  
- Ja mamą? Chyba ci się coś pomyliło, Kuroko. Spójrz na nas. W tym związku to ty jesteś mamą, a ja tatą.  
Kąciki ust niższego chłopaka uniosły się lekko ku górze, a w oczach błyszczały zabawne iskierki. Cholera! Co ja powiedziałem?! To przez tego diabła !  
- Znaczy… eee… Ja tego no… eemm…  
- Widzę, Taiga, że twoje słownictwo jest bardzo ograniczone. Jak zresztą można było się tego spodziewać. Tak więc będę musiał polegać na Tetsuyi.  
Kończąc zdanie, profesor wyciągnął ku niebieskowłosemu małe zawiniątko. Gdy Kuroko wziął je na ręcę, podszedłem bliżej i zerknąłem na dziecko z góry. O ja pierdole... Jak TO jest możliwe? Kuroko w swoich wątłych ramionach trzymał małe dziecko z dużymi, uroczymi oczami - jednym błękitnym, a drugim czerwonym (No pięknie. Mamy tu małą podróbę tego siejącego postrach Ślizgona - Seijurou) - i niebieskimi włosami. Rysy twarzy miał po ,,mamusi". Brwi też po niej. Ale to chyba dobrze. W większości przypominał Kuroko. Zaraz poczuję się zazdrosny… Nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie słowa, przyglądałem się, jak ,,mamusia" delikatnie kołysze dziecko na ramionach. Skąd on w ogóle wiedział jak zajmować się dziećmi? A co jak Kuroko będzie się nim zajmował i gdzieś nam to dziecko wsiąknie? Co to, to nie! Trzeba będzie ich pilnować.  
- Chcesz zobaczyć mamusie? – zapytał spokojnie Tetsu i obrócił dziecko tak, by mogło spojrzeć w moim kierunku - Poznaj mamę. To mama - Kagami-kun.  
- Kuroko! Ty diable! Ile razy mam ci mówić, że to ty jesteś mamą?!  
- Naprawdę nie rozumiem, czemu się tak gorączkujesz, Kagami-kun. Zupełnie jak kobieta podczas napięcia przed miesiączkowego.  
- Ty… – już miałem się na niego rzucić, gdy przypomniałem sobie o ,,owym czymś" , co zaśmiało się spoglądając na zachowanie rodziców - Boże… co to?  
- Nasze dziecko się śmieje, Kagami- kun. Naprawdę, nawet ty powinieneś to zrozumieć.  
- Co miało znaczyć to ,,nawet ty"?  
- Mówiłem o twoim poziomie inteligencji, Kagami-kun.  
Miarka się przebrała! Ten mały, niebieskowłosy diabeł nie będzie mi tak ubliżał! I to na oczach mojego własnego dziecka! No dobra… To ostatnie zdanie możemy skreślić bo tak naprawdę to NIE jest moje dziecko… Ale kiedyś będę miał! Z piękną niską niebieskowłosą dziewczyną, z którą będę mógł się drażnić i czochrać jej włosy. To mi kogoś przypomina… może spotkałem kiedyś podobną kobietę?  
- Sugerujesz, że jestem idiotą? – zapytałem gniewnie.  
- Ależ nie. Jak mogłeś mnie posądzić o coś takiego, Kagami-kun? To było niemiłe. Teraz jest mi przykro.  
Spojrzałem na niego wymownie i zaśmiałem się.  
- To może Cię jeszcze przytulić , żono?  
- Bałbym się, że nas zgnieciesz….  
Nadąłem policzki i udałem obruszonego, odwracając się od Tetsu.  
- To czym ja niby jestem, co ? Przecież nikogo bym nie skrzywdził! – broniłem się zawzięcie.  
- Musiałbyś to nam udowodnić.  
Spojrzałem na niego zszokowany, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Czy Kuroko specjalnie mnie podpuścił. Nie…to głupie. Ale teraz nie mogę zrobić nic innego niż udowodnić diabłu, że potrafię być delikatny!  
Zbliżyłem się do niebieskowłosego i nachyliłem się trochę ku niemu i dziecku. Delikatnie położyłem dłonie na jego ramionach, przesuwając je na plecy. Przyciągnąłem go do siebie i oparłem lekko głowę o jego policzek, wdychając jego zapach. Zszokowany odkryłem, że od razu go rozpoznałem. Towarzyszył mi każdego dnia. Tak jak Kuroko. Uniosłem rękę i przykryłem nią dłoń Tetuyi, przytrzymując dziecko.  
- Rzeczywiście nie jesteś jak goryl, Kagami-kun – i czar prysł…  
AOMINE  
Mhyymmm. Ciepło. Dobrze. Miękko. Przewróciłem się na drugi bok i przytuliłem się do tego ,,ciepłego, dobrego, miękkiego". Zaraz, zaraz… Przecież ja zawsze śpię sam. Czyżbym przeleciał jakąś damulkę i teraz o tym zapomniał. Zastanowiłem się. Nie. Jestem przekonany, że nikogo nie przeleciałem. Więc co leży w moim łóżku? Otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem na śpiącą twarz, na którą opadała kurtyna blond-tlenionych włosów. Co on tu, kurwa, robi?! Moją pierwszą myślą było: zrzuć debila, niech się trochę poobija. Ale jego zajebiście przystojna twarz tak mnie urzekła, że uznałem, że tym razem będę miłosierny. Ale tylko troszkę. Najpierw zobaczę, czy ma tego penisa. Rechotając włożyłem rękę pod kołdrę i wsunąłem mu między nogi. Wow. Tego się nie spodziewałem. Całkiem duży ma ten sprzęt! Usłyszałem jęk i gwałtowne wciągnięcie powietrza.  
- Aomi… - jego głos się załamał - Aominecchi… Co ty robisz?  
- Molestuje Cię. Nie widzisz? Nikt bez karnie nie wchodzi do mojego łóżka.  
Znów się zaśmiałem widząc, jak jego twarz oblewa się purpurą. Poruszyłem się.  
- Aaa! - krzyknął Kise i wyskoczył z mojego łóżka - Jak zwykle musisz mi robić na złość!  
- Nie sądzę, że dotykanie Cię było dla ciebie czymś nieprzyjemnym. To przecież ty tu wlazłeś…  
- Ja tylko chciałem… chciałem… - moi koledzy z pokoju już się obudzili i z ciekawością przyglądali całemu zdarzeniu. No to będę miał jutro przerąbane przez tego dobrze obdarowanego Ken'a…Aghrr! A teraz co? Odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju. Ot tak, po prostu. Co za człowiek… Irytujący. Wkurzający. Upierdliwy. Dziecinny. Seksowny. Głupkowaty. Tleniony. Zaraz…zaraz. Co ja mówiłem ? Ehh… nie ważne. Mam mętlik w głowie…


	2. Chapter 2

MIDORIMA  
Siedziałem w bibliotece i starałem się zignorować irytujące stworzenie, które pastwiło się nad moim losem wydając z siebie niezidentyfikowane dźwięki. Dziwny stwór miał czarne włosy i pięk… piętnowany uśmiech, którego nienawidziłem. Tak samo jak głosu, oczu, dłoni, sylwetki i wszystkiego co było związane z tym kleszczem! Tak! Kleszczem! Takao żeruje na mnie i wysysa ze mnie życie…  
Pięć minut z Takao to dwa dni życia mniej… Kto by się spodziewał, że da się tak denerwować i stresować ludzi. Jak on może być taki… radosny, beztroski i bezpośredni? Nienawidzę ślizgonów… ale… nienawidzę ślizgonów za beztroskość i euforyczność? On powinien być jakimś debilnym gryfonem, a nie ślizgonem. Kiedy mówi się ,,Slytherin" - ludzie widzą szlachetnych, egoistycznych, dumnych bufonów. A Takao? To idiota… Idiota, który wszędzie za mną biega. Od pierwszego roku, pierwszego dnia roku, pierwszej chwili gdy na mnie spojrzał. Naprawdę powinien martwić się o swoje zdrowie psychiczne. To podchodzi pod prześladowanie, prawda?  
- Nee… - poczułem ciepły oddech na swoim karku i mimowolnie spiąłem się - Shin-chan… Poświęcisz mi chwilkę?  
Wzdrygnąłem się i nerwowo poprawiłem okulary, zakrywając dłonią leciutki rumieniec, który pojawił się na mojej twarzy. Toż to naprawdę idiota.  
- Nie wiem co się tworzy w tej twojej pustej głowie, Takao… Ale nie mam zamiaru tracić na ciebie czasu.  
-Aww… taki zimny. - przesunął palcami po moim karku - Nie bądź takim tsundere, Shin-chan! Kiedy jesteśmy sami możesz mi pokazać swoją prawdziwą stronę…  
Czy tylko mnie się wydaje, że dziwnie akcentuje niektóre słowa?  
- To jest moja jedyna prawdziwa strona, jeśli Ci się…  
Czarnowłosy chłopak nachylił się nade mną i ofiarował mi pełen ciepła uśmiech. W jego oczach jak zwykle błyszczały te radosne iskierki.  
- Nie musisz się martwić, Shin-chan, lubię Cię takiego jaki jesteś.  
- Wolałbym, żebyś mnie nienawidził tak, jak ja ciebie.  
- Od nienawiści blisko do… - nie zdążył zakończyć zdania bo oberwał niewerbalnym zaklęciem. Szybko zwinąłem zeszyty i wybiegłem z biblioteki. Ten człowiek jest naprawdę idiotą. Co to miało w ogóle znaczyć? W dodatku reszta ślizgonów naśmiewa się z niego za kumplowanie się (jednostronne) z krukonem! Ten idiota! Po co za mną biega, jeśli za każdym razem go spławiam i w dodatku reszta się przez to na nim pastwi…? Czarnowłosy kleszcz, w dodatku masochista. Nagle poczułem silny ból i zrozumiałem, że zderzyłem się z ścianą. Tak. Ja, Midorima Shintarou zamyśliłem się i uderzyłem w ścianę. Gdy usłyszałem chichoty zacisnąłem ręce za zielonym kociołku, który był dzisiaj moim szczęśliwym przedmiotem. Musiałem wyglądać w tej chwili naprawdę jak idiota.  
- Shin-chan, nic Ci nie jest? – aghr! Nie mam ochoty teraz z nim rozmawiać!  
- To przez ciebie i twoją złą aurę Kerosuke nie wrócił do domu. I to przez ciebie mój kociołek nie działa. I to przez ciebie musiałem się ulotnić z biblioteki… I to przez ciebie się zamyśliłem i uderzyłem w ścianę! Kto inteligentny stawia ściany w pomieszczeniu? Założę się, że twój przodek! – czarnowłosy spoglądał na mnie kompletnie zbity z tropu… Co chwila zamykał i otwierał usta układając je w tępe ,,,eeeee?" -Coś jeszcze? To pozwól, że sobie pójdę!  
Odchodząc czułem na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich zebranych. I kto tu jest idiotą?

IMAYOSHI  
Spoglądałem na bardzo zabawna sytuację, dzięki której mój dzień nie był nudny jak spora część pozostałych dni. Kilka dobrze obdarzonych przez naturę kobiet oblegało brązowowłosego, niskiego chłopaka, który wydawał się wręcz przerażony. Nerwowo zagryzał usta i patrzył w ziemie. Jakie to zabawne patrzeć na jego cierpienie! W dodatku można się dowiedzieć wielu ciekawych rzeczy, jak na przykład tego, że… Puchon Sakurai jest gejem! Jego zachowanie nigdy nie było normalne, ale tego, że jest odmiennej orientacji mało kto by się spodziewał. Bardziej już go interesuje taki Wakamatsu… ble… jeszcze chwila, a zwróciłbym moje śniadanie. Co pewnie wywołało by dużą sensację i nie mógłbym już obserwować tego skończonego palanta.  
- Nee, naprawdę nie chcesz się z nami umówić?  
- Przepraszam!  
- Przestań to powtarzać i po prostu chodź z nami do pokoju….  
- Przepraszam!  
Czas się trochę zabawić. Odepchnąłem się do ściany i ruszyłem w stronę bezbronnego chłopaka i bandy krwiożerczych wampirzyc.  
- Mhhh….przepraszam ale jeśli on nie chce nigdzie z wami pójść to może ja się tam wybiorę?  
Kobiety, które ewidentnie chciały po prostu zażartować się z tego idioty i trochę przyszpanować przy starszych kolegach, momentalnie się zarumieniły i pokiwały głowami, uciekając.  
- Przepra…szam! – wykrzyczał nerwowo i spojrzał w kierunku Wakamatsu, który obejmował jedną z dziewczyn.  
- Twoja głupota i naiwność jest naprawdę fascynująca.  
Przeniósł na mnie swój wzrok i skłonił się nisko.  
- Przepraszam!  
- Nie umiesz mówić nic więcej, homosiu ?  
- Przepra….co ?  
Uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie i nachyliłem w jego stronę.  
- A jednak potrafisz. Wolisz chłopców, prawda? Myślę, że możemy to wykorzystać - widząc jego coraz bardziej przerażoną minę i to jak kręci się nerwowo miałam ochotę roześmiać się triumfalnie. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem - wykorzystać ciebie….  
- Prze…ja….nie…przepraszam!  
- Nie chcesz by ktoś wiedział, prawda? W takim razie będziesz robił co ci każe.  
- Przepraszam ale… nie mogę z tobą… Przepraszam…  
Złapałem go za podbródek i przybliżyłem tak, że prawie stykaliśmy się wargami. Wstrzymał oddech i mocno zacisnął powieki. Czułem jak drży.  
-Naprawdę myślisz, że bym chciał się z tobą przespać ? No to trzeba zasłużyć. Będziesz mi usługiwał w inny sposób…

MURASAKIBARA  
Mhhmm…. Jeść. Szkoda, że zjadłem już wszystkie zapasy z szafy… i te spod łóżka i spod poduszki… Teraz trzeba będzie coś podkraść z kuchni…. Huh…Trzeba będzie uważać żeby nikt mnie nie złapał.  
Ale mnie się nie chce uważać… Po prostu pójdę do kuchni i zjem batoniki… Ziewnąłem przeciągle i przetarłem ręką oczy. Ciemne korytarze… Zawsze mam wrażenie, że gdzieś kryje się Aka-chin… Nie dobrze by było, gdyby Aka-chin mnie teraz spotkał. Przecież jest prefektem, więc on ma pozwolenie na patrolowanie korytarzy. Nee, Aka-chin… Jesteś gdzieś tutaj, Aka-chin? Ułożyłem usta w podkówkę i mrucząc coś sam do siebie otworzyłem drzwi do kuchni. Jesteśmy w raju… Podszedłem do drewnianej szafki i zacząłem poszukiwania kukurydzianych batoników, gdy poczułem jak szczupłe dłonie owijają się wokół mojego pasa.  
- Atsushi - na pierwszy rzut oka imię to zostało wyplute ze złością, ale ja czuję w nim inny wydźwięk.  
- Aka-chin! Coś czułem, że Cię tu spotkam! – powiedziałem z nutką entuzjazmu w głosie. Ręce prześliznęły się po moich biodrach i szybko wycofały. Gdy się odwróciłem - zobaczyłem, że czerwonowłosy chłopak trzyma w ręku paczkę batoników.  
- Aww…Aka-chin. Jaki słodki!  
- Słodki? – zapytał unosząc lekko brew.  
-Aka-chin wygląda smakowicie z tymi batonikami. Mogę schrupać Aka-china?  
Na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmieszek, przez który zadrżałem. Było nie wychodzić dziś z pokoju. Ta noc zapowiada się interesująco…  
-A więc łamię regulamin po to, by usłyszeć od siebie, że wyglądam słodko i smakowicie, Atsushi? Mógłbyś się bardziej wysilić. Wymyśl ciekawszy tekst na podryw.  
- Aka-chin chce bym go poderwał?  
Usta czerwonowłosego lekko zadrżały, jakby chciały się mimowolnie unieść ku górze. Jednak jego oczy pozostały zimne i niedostępne.  
- Chce byś przestał łamać regulamin i wracał do łóżka. - odrzekł i wcisnął mi do rąk parę batoników - Słodkich snów, Atsushi…

AOMINE

Cycki!  
Tak… Myśl o cyckach, Aomine… Myśl tylko o nich…  
Dobra. Wygląda na to, że odbiło mi do tego stopnia, że gadam sam do siebie. Jestę psycholę. Ale to wszystko przez tego tlenionego, dobrze obdarzonego przez naturę Ken'a. Najpierw za mną lata całymi dniami i wbija mi do łóżka, a teraz tak sobie odpuszcza? Nie żeby mi przeszkadzało to, że go nie ma! Wręcz przeciwnie! Jestem zaje-kurwa-biście szczęśliwy. Ale mógłby zostawić chociaż kartkę… Coś w stylu ,,Po tym jak mnie molestowałeś, nie chcę się z tobą zadawać i już mnie nie zobaczysz". To tak jak przy popełnianiu samobójstwa… kultura wymaga zostawienia listu pożegnalnego. Ale najwyraźniej ten tleniony Ken był debilem i możliwe, że po prostu nie umiał pisać. Drapiąc się w tył głowy wszedłem do Wielkiej Sali i pierwsze co zauważyłem - to blond czupryna przytulająca się do jakiegoś wielkobrwiowego yeti. Co to ma, kurwa znaczyć ?  
-Kasamatsu-senpai ! Dziękuję! – twarz Ken'a rozpromieniła się w uśmiechu. W tle świeciło słońce, błyszczała tęcza i gwiazdki. Blee… jak pedalsko… Kisia i tak był spedalony, ale ten yeti ,,Kasamatsu-senpai" spedalił go jeszcze bardziej. Nie wybaczalne!  
- Kise. Mówiłem, że możesz mówić do mnie Yukio. - puchon starał się wyglądać dojrzale i poważnie, ale mu to nie wychodziło. Debil. Większe dziecko niż Kisia.  
- Ale senpai! Nie mógłbym! - blondyn zrobił dziubek i zamrugał zalotnie oczami. Co się tutaj, do kurwy, dzieje? Tylko ja widzę tę wkurwiającą tęczową aurę bijącą od stołu puchonów?  
- Kisee… – mruknął przeciągle - Nie zachowuj się jak zwierzątko.  
Blondi usiadł na kolana starszego kolegi i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jeszcze ogona i psich uszu brakuje.  
- Ale senpai! Ja tylko chcę Ci podziękować!  
- Sam sobie na to zasłużyłeś, więc nie ma za co dziękować - ghrrr… Zabiję.  
- Ale to senpai mnie zauważył i do mnie podszedł.  
Wypowiedziałem cicho zaklęcie i gdzieś koło nich wybuchł kociołek z zupą oblewając przy tym wszystkich na około. Zacisnąłem zęby i ruszyłem przed siebie. Debile i geje wszędzie. Zdradziecki Ken….

*.*.*.*

Lekcja eliksirów miała minąć spokojnie i bez wybuchów. A przynajmniej w moim zamyśle. Ale profesor Snape nieświadomie postanowił zniszczyć ten zamysł. Cholerny dupek i tak nigdy nie przeleci żadnej cycatej laski. On zresztą pewnie nawet na nie nie leci. Snape woli swoje kociołki.  
Seks w kociołku. Khehehehehehheh. Takim dużym. Trzeba to kiedyś wykorzystać… Nietoperz siedział przez chwile nie zwracając na nas uwagi tylko po to, aby chwilę później rzucić czymś w ucznia.  
- Durne dzieciaki! Nawet pięciu minut nie wytrzymacie w ciszy! – mrrr, jak słodko - Dzisiaj będziecie pracować w parach, które ja wybiorę!  
Kheheh… zaraz, zaraz… Co, kurwa? Mówię: nie! No ale przecież nie przydzieli mnie do jakiegoś kompletnego debila, prawda?  
- Daiki z Ryoutą.  
KURWA ! Nietoperz musi sobie żartować. Ale niestety tłustowłosy dupek sobie nie żartował i właśnie w tej chwili w moją stronę szedł uśmiechający się promiennie blondyn.  
- Aominecchi! Tak się cieszę, że będziemy razem w parze!  
Nie odezwałem się i nawet nie zaszczyciłem go spojrzeniem. Nie będę z nim rozmawiał. Nie ma mowy. Psy może i się łaszą do każdego, ale nie każdy człowiek będzie głaskał psa. Przynajmniej ja nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Niech go Kasamatsu mizia. Otworzyłem książkę i udałem, że jestem nią bardzo zainteresowany. Co my tu mamy? Eliksir uległości? Hahahahha. Oooo taaak. To by mi się przydało! Czułem na sobie jego spojrzenie i wiedziałem, że nie odpuści aż mu nie odpowiem. Jednak ja nie miałem zamiaru dawać za wygraną.  
- Aominecchi! Dlaczego mi nie odpowiadasz?  
Huhh? Słyszeliście coś? Bo ja nie… No to czytamy dalej. Czego potrzeba do tego eliksiru? Żabich udek? Midorimie się to nie spodoba, khehe. Blondyn obok zaczął fukać i prychać.  
- Aominecchi! Nie ignoruj mnie!  
Odwróciłem się do niego plecami i ruszyłem w stronę półek szukać potrzebnych składników. Postarałem się znaleźć wszystko co było mi potrzebne i wróciłem do stolika, przy którym dalej stał naburmuszony Ken.  
- Aominecchi! To ty mnie molestowałeś, a teraz mnie ignorujesz?  
Ghrrr… Ja to mam go już dość. Najpierw mnie prześladuje, wchodzi mi do łóżka, ucieka, ignoruje, flirtuje z facetem, a teraz oskarża o molestowanie. A mówią, że to kobiecą logikę trudno zrozumieć. Ja rozumiem kobiecą logikę. Wszystkie chcą być chude i cycate i wskoczyć mi do łóżka. A Kise? To jest Ryouta, jego nie ogarniesz.  
- Naprawdę Cię nie rozumiem Aominecchi… Obraziłeś się o to, że nie dałem się wtedy przelecieć?  
Zadławiłem się własną śliną i zacząłem kaszleć. Że. Kurwa. Co ?  
- A kto by chciał Cię przelecieć? – warknąłem i nareszcie na niego spojrzałem. W kącikach jego ust błyszczały łzy, a usta mu drżały. No piękne…  
- Oprócz ciebie?  
No ja mam, kurwa, dość tego człowieka. Zabierzcie go! Proszę zabierzcie! Ja nie chcę mieć do czynienia z tym Ken'em!  
- Za dużo marzysz, blondie. Jak chcesz by ktoś cię przeleciał, to idź do Kasamatsu.  
Blondyn zamrugał zdziwiony i przekrzywił głowę. Wrzuciłem kilka składników do kociołka i starałem się stłumić złość.  
- Do senpai'a? Co senpai ma do tego? – zapytał spokojnie. Nie odpowiedziałem - Aominecchi ?  
- Nic! – wrzuciłem kolejną garść składnika i poczułem, jak odlatuję do tyłu, a w twarz uderza mnie kłąb czarnego dymu.  
Poczułem na sobie jakieś ciało.  
- Kise?  
- Aominecchi? – usłyszałem tuż koło ucha. Cholera! Cholera! Niech ten dupek ze mnie złazi bo uduszę i przelecę! Znaczy…yy…ten tego. Uduszę i zakopię.  
- Daiki! Ryouta! Znowu z wami same problemy!  
- Profesorze to była wina Aomine, a nie Kise! – odezwał się ktoś.Kasamatsu, ty dupku.  
- Senpai! To nieprawda! Jesteśmy równo winni! Prawda, Aominecchi?  
- Nie! To wszystko wina tego złotookiego skurwiela i tego pedała! – wydarłem się na cały głos i ruszyłem ku drzwiom.  
- Nie tak szybko, Daiki….  
No to mam przejebane…..

MIDORIMA  
Jakaż ta książka jest ciekawa! A temat jaki porusza? Fascynujące! Naprawdę jestem gotów dodać ją do grupy moich ulubionych książek. Wbiłem wzrok z małe literki starając się je zrozumieć i… Zaraz, zaraz… Coś mi tu nie pasuje.  
- Midorima, trzymasz książkę do góry nogami.  
Co? Wzdrygnąłem się i zrozumiałem, że ten ktoś ma rację. Kim ja jestem? Idiotą? Westchnąłem i po raz kolejny tego dnia, a raczej tej minuty i skierowałem swój wzrok na ciemnowłosego chłopaka na dworze. Dwóch ślizgonów stało nad nim i naśmiewało się z niego, z czego ten debil - Takao - sobie nic nie robił. Idiota! Przez niego nie mogę się skupić na lekturze. A w ogóle to co ja czytam ? Spojrzałem na okładkę książki i oniemiałem. ,,Eliksiry miłosne: czyli jak go zmusić, żeby Cię pokochał?". Co to za gówno, do jasnej cholery? Odłożyłem książkę i przeszedłem kilka kroków w różne strony, nerwowo poprawiając okulary. Nie żeby mnie ten ślizgon obchodził, ale nie powinno się tak innych dręczyć…  
Trzeba coś zrobić…

*.*.*.*

Wróżka mówiła, że szczęśliwym przedmiotem na dziś jest plastikowe serduszko. Po raz kolejny poprawiłem nerwowo okulary… Może poczekać na inny dzień, bo to wydaje się naprawdę głupie? Czuję się jak skończony idiota. Rozejrzałem się i szybko podbiegłem do Takao.  
- Eeee… hej!  
Czarnowłosy przez chwilę stał z otwartą buzią i nie odzywał się.  
- Shin-chan?  
- Chciałem Ci życzyć dobrego dnia!  
Szybko wsunąłem mu rękę w kieszeń, tak by nie tego nie zauważył i odszedłem szybkim krokiem…  
Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie znajdzie tego serduszka… Wystarczy, że będzie mieć je dziś ze sobą i dzięki czemu nikt go nie będzie nękać!


End file.
